What I Feel When My Master Sad
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Sebastian berbicara mengenai perasaannya saat melihat Sang Tuan Muda bersedih. Buat saya, Non-YAOI just affection. Tapi semuanya tergantung pemikiran pembaca masing-masing. Fic Song : "Ya sudahlah" Bondan Prakoso feat Fade2Black.


**Disclaimer :**

Kuroshitsuji hanya milik Yana-sensei seorang. Saya hanya penggemar Kuroshitsuji-nya beliau.

Fic Song by Bondan feat Fade 2 Black "Ya Sudahlah"

**Warn : **

Karena saya hanya mengulik dari _view_ dan _feel_-nya Sebastian dari kejadian yang ada di anime, mohon maaf kalau agak membingungkan bagi yang belum nonton animenya.

* * *

**XxX**

**WHAT I FEEL WHEN MY MASTER SAD**

**XxX**

_**Ketika mimpimu yang begitu indah  
Tak pernah terwujud…ya sudahlah  
Saat kau berlari mengejar anganmu  
Dan tak pernah sampai…ya sudahlah**_

_**.  
**_

Kusentuh wajah _Young Master_ yang terlihat tenang dan damai. Tubuhnya terbujur kaku di peti batu yang kubuat untuknya. Kelopak mawar biru yang menjadi alas, terlihat sangat cocok dengannya. Aku ingin tidur abadinya nyaman dan tentram. Aku tak ingin ada yang mengganggunya. Karena itu aku ada disini. Disampingnya. Menunggu saat yang tepat dan melihatnya membuka mata untuk kedua kalinya. Bangkit dari keabadian.

"Anda sedang memimpikan apa, _Young Master_?" lirihku. Dan seperti biasa tak ada jawaban. Hanya angin semilir yang mendesah untuk menjawab tanyaku. Hm…kurasa aku tak butuh jawaban. Aku yang paling tahu bagaimana _Young Master_ selain dirinya sendiri, bukan?

Aku mendongak menatap langit biru cerah. Sejak kapan aku melihatnya begitu indah? Bukankah aku hanya menyukai malam yang gelap? Kupejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sejak kapan.

.

_**Satu dari sekian kemungkinan  
Kau jatuh tanpa ada harapan  
Saat itu raga kupersembahkan  
Bersama jiwa cita-cita dan harapan**_

_**.  
**_

"Wah, wah, wah! Majikan yang masih muda sekali, ya!"

Aku memicingkan mata. Menatap sosok kecil sekarat itu antara percaya dan tidak. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak kecil rapuh yang seharusnya masih polos ini bisa memanggilku? Seorang iblis? Tapi saat melihat mata birunya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang serius, aku menyeringai. Ha~ah! Betapa aku beruntung! Walaupun terjebak ditubuh mungil, dia jiwa paling haus dendam yang pernah aku temui.

"Anda telah memanggil saya. Fakta itu selamanya tak akan berubah. Apa yang telah Anda korbankan tak akan pernah kembali lagi," matanya mengarah padaku dengan tatapan yang makin menusuk. "Nah, sekarang…pilihlah!"

"BUNUH MEREKA! INI PERINTAH!"

.

_**Kita sambung satu persatu sebab akibat  
Tapi tenanglah mata hati kita kan lihat  
Menuntun ke arah mata angin bahagia  
Kau dan aku tahu jalan selalu ada**_

_**.  
**_

Sejak hari itu, hari dimana kontrak kami terjalin, aku harus berperan menjadi pelayannya yang baik. Butlernya yang paling setia. Yah, saat itu yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana membuat majikanku yang satu ini menjadi makan malamku yang paling istimewa. Jamuan paling nikmat. Santapan yang berbeda dari segala santapan yang telah kulahap sebelum dia.

Hanya demi dia aku terus bersabar. Hanya untuknya aku menahan diri untuk kelaparan. Hanya untuk jiwa miliknya aku rela membungkuk dihadapannya. Dijadikan kacung oleh anak kecil. Mempermalukan eksistensiku -iblis manapun- sebagai sosok yang lebih superior. Heh, bagiku itu tak apa. Karena apa yang akan kudapatkan menjadikan segalanya setimpal. Dia kompeten untuk itu. Ya, dia kompeten untuk menjadi masakanku yang paling sempurna.

Rasa manis dari kebencian.

Rasa pedas dari kemarahan.

Rasa gurih dari dendam.

Rasa krispi dari penderitaan.

Semua membuat wanginya sangat menggoda.

Namun…masih ada satu yang kurang.

Kadang…aku masih melihatnya merasa sedih akan sesuatu. Aku tak suka. Kesedihan mungkin menimbulkan kebencian, seperti saat _Young Master_ memanggilku. Tapi disisi lain, terkadang itu membuatnya lemah dan ragu. Bau keraguan dari kesedihan _Young Master_ sangat menggangguku. Berulang kali menundaku untuk mendapatkan rasa yang sempurna dari jiwanya. Membuatku menebak-nebak kapan masakanku yang kali ini matang.

Kutatap kembali wajahnya yang damai.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa merasa sedih lagi ya, _Young Master_?"

Dia tak menjawab.

Ah, aku jadi mengingat kembali saat-saat paling menyedihkan dalam hidup _Young Master_. Sebagian mungkin…menyedihkan juga untukku.

.

_**Juga ku tahu lagi problema kan terus menerjang  
Bagai deras ombak yang menabrak karang  
Namun ku tahu ku tahu kau mampu tuk tetap tenang  
Hadapi bersamaku hingga akhir datang**_

_**.  
**_

Namanya Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Aku bertemu dengannya saat usianya 10 tahun.

Sebelumnya aku tak tahu kesedihan dan penderitaan macam apa yang dihadapi olehnya hingga dia punya kebencian yang begitu hebat. Namun saat dengan ringan bibirnya yang mungil itu memerintahku untuk membunuh, suaranya yang lantang saat dia mengatakan jiwanya adalah harga yang akan dia bayarkan jika aku membantunya membalas dendam, membuatku yakin bahwa anak ini telah mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Akhirnya aku tahu. Di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-10, rumahnya dibakar, orangtuanya dibunuh, dia nyaris kehilangan nyawa akibat menjadi domba kurban pemuja setan, dan apa yang lebih buruk dari itu semua? Yang terburuk adalah saat dia meminta, memohon dengan sangat, mengiba pada DIA yang seharusnya Maha Penolong, DIA tak datang menolongnya. Menolehpun tidak. Bukankah itu menyedihkan? DIA yang kau percaya, dipuja setiap malam dengan sungguh-sungguh, tak menjawab saat kau butuhkan. Sementara aku, makhluk kotor yang selalu diperdengarkan sebagai perwujudan dari segala yang buruk-buruk dalam dongeng sebelum tidurnya, malah datang memenuhi panggilannya. Menyedihkan. Dan itulah kesedihan _Young Master_ yang pertama. Kesedihan yang membuatku bersyukur telah bertemu dengannya.

.

_**Saat kau berharap keramahan cinta  
Tak pernah kau dapat…ya sudahlah  
Dengar ku bernyanyi lalalalala  
Semua ini belum berakhir**_

_**.  
**_

Walau dia tak pernah mengatakannya, aku tahu bahwa kesedihan _Young Master_ yang kedua adalah saat bibinya, Dr. Angelina Barnett, yang sangat dia kasihi mengkhianati dirinya. Mencoba membunuhnya dalam penyelesaian kasus Jack the Ripper. Dia bisa saja mengatakan bahwa keluarga bukanlah hal yang penting, tapi aku tahu bahwa hatinya hancur.

Saat kenyataan bahwa bibi tercintanya itu mencintainya dengan segala cinta yang ibu manapun miliki dan disisi lain, kenyataan bahwa satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya untuk dicintai itu membencinya lebih dalam daripada kebenciannya pada neraka, membuatnya mengakui bahwa dunianya tidak memerlukan cinta. Sama sekali tidak. Mencintai itu melemahkan. Dan kau tahu, saat itu adalah saat dimana aku paling tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakannya.

.

_**Satukan langkah, langkah yang beriring  
Genggam hati rangkul emosi  
Genggamlah hatiku satukan langkah kita  
Sama rasa tanpa pamrih **_  
_**Ini cinta across the sea  
Peluklah diriku terbang bersamaku  
Melayang jauh**_

_**.  
**_

Yang selanjutnya adalah kesedihan yang menyebalkan. Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan pria naif itu pada _Young Master_. Aberline. Dia meracuni _Young Master_. Membuat kegelapan dihatinya yang indah menjadi luntur dan mulai dilubangi cahaya mengganggu. Saat _Young Master_ menamparku demi pria itu, pria sekarat yang mengorbankan nyawa untuk _Young Master_ dan menyuruhnya untuk memulai hidup baru yang lebih baik, aku tahu bahwa _Young Master_ telah direnggut dariku. Saat _Young Master_ berulang kali berpikir dan berpikir untuk lari dari kebenciannya, aku tahu bahwa aku akan kehilangan dia. Jika kubiarkan, tentu lama kelamaan _Young Master_ bukan jadi milikku lagi.

Dan…apa yang akan kulakukan?

.

_**Ini aku dari ujung rambut menyusur jemari  
Sosok ini yang menerima kelemahan hati  
Aku cinta kau**_

_**Ini cinta kita  
Cukup satu waktu untuk satu cinta  
**_

.

Aku meninggalkan _Young Master_ sendirian. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah aku ini berarti untuknya. Jika ya, tentu dia akan kembali. Dengan segala kebenciannya. Dan jika tidak, aku…

Akhirnya aku tak bisa meninggalkannya seutuhnya. Dengan performa serupa kucing hitam sempurna, menuntunnya yang terhuyung-huyung berjalan sendirian, tidur di jalanan, dan kedinginan ke pelabuhan dengan hati yang terus berkata 'Ikutilah aku, _Young Master_! Menyeberanglah dari Paris menuju London dan temukan aku!'

Aku masih berharap. Berharap bahwa dia akan kembali padaku dan menyadari eksistensinya di dunia selama ini.

Untuk apa dia hidup? Untuk memuaskan kebenciannya, bukan?

Untuk apa dia memanggilku? Untuk membalas dendam, kan?

Dan...untuk apa aku membiarkannya hidup?

Aku yang dulu mungkin akan mengatakan, "_Young Master_ adalah makan malam yang sangat berharga. Mangsa pertama yang akan kunikmati dengan sepenuh hati. _My first and last supper_."

Tapi aku yang sekarang…aku bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan untuk kehilangan dia. _Young Master_ hanya ada satu. Tak akan ada gantinya. Dan aku tak ingin siapa-siapa. Aku tak butuh apa-apa. Yang kumau hanya Ciel.

Dan dia datang. Menatap nanar pada kota London yang terbakar. Melangkah goyah menuju kota yang telah dijaganya dengan susah payah, sedikit demi sedikit menjadi abu. Tapi suaranya tetap lantang. Matanya tetap tajam saat -sebagai kepala keluarga Phantomhive- dia harus membuat keputusan yang menghancurkan hatinya dan ketiga pelayan setianya. Keputusannya untuk membunuh anjing kesayangan mereka.

Karena itukah dia bersedih?

Bukan.

Saat menemuinya lagi, aku tahu bahwa dia sedih karena…dia telah mengecewakanku. Telah berpikir untuk meninggalkan aku. Telah hampir menghilangkan eksistensinya sebagai Earl Phantomhive yang mengemban tugas sebagai pembalas dendam. Dan karena telah mengingkari janji untuk tidak memberikan jiwanya yang telah lama aku harapkan. Karena itu dia kembali. Untukku. Hanya untukku.

Ah, betapa aku tak salah pilih!

.

_**Satu cinta ini akan tuntun jalanku  
Rapatkan jiwamu tenang disisiku  
Rebahkan rasamu untuk yang ditunggu  
Bahagia hingga ujung waktu**_

_**.  
**_

Akhirnya saat yang kutunggu-tunggu tiba. _Young Master_ duduk dihadapanku. Dengan segala kesiapan hati telah menyajikan sebuah menu paling menggiurkan yang pernah kulihat dan sebentar lagi akan kurasakan. Kali ini, aku tak melihat kesedihan dimatanya. Tidak ada.

Lalu…kesedihan siapa yang aku bicarakan?

Ya, itu milikku.

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi saat melihat tanda kontrak _Young Master_ bercahaya, menantang diriku untuk meredupkannya dalam keabadian, aku merasa…aneh. Tapi aku lapar. Lapar. Kekuatan hatinya yang menerbitkan liurku, tetap membuatku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaimanapun aku ini iblis. Hawa nafsu yang mengontrolku. Dan saat tanganku menangkap tubuhnya yang terkulai lemah, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Makanan paling enak dengan bumbu paling sempurna yang kini melewati kerongkonganku, jiwanya, terasa seperti duri yang menusuk-nusuk. Tubuh mungil yang ada dipelukanku, yang tak lagi dapat berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, yang matanya tak lagi dapat melihat indahnya dunia, yang bibirnya tak lagi dapat memanggilku…Sebastian…

Air setipis embun melewati ekor mataku. Mengalir menyusuri pipi manusiaku dan jatuh di wajahnya yang tenang.

Akan adakah _Young Master_ yang lain? Pasti. Itulah pekerjaanku sebagai seorang iblis. Mencari tuan untuk kujerumuskan. Tapi…adakah Ciel Phantomhive yang lain?

**XXX**

Kenapa aku bisa menyukai langit biru? Sejak kapan? Kurasa sejak aku mengenal _Young_ _Master_. Biru adalah _image_-nya. Tak ada yang lebih sempurna untuknya selain warna itu. _Well_, meskipun bagiku dia selalu _perfect_ dalam segala hal.

Kutundukkan kepalaku lagi untuk menangkap sosok tenang itu dimataku. Helaian rambut birunya sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Tapi itu tak sanggup menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tetap diam. Membisu.

Ah, betapa aku merindukannya. Rindu pada tatapan arogannya. Rindu pada suaranya yang tegas saat memerintahku. Rindu pada tubuh ringkihnya yang hangat dan berkali-kali berhasil kupeluk. Aku ingin itu. Dan hanya Ciel Phantomhive yang kuinginkan. Tak ada yang lain. Seribu _Young Master_ yang lain, tak akan sama dengan satu orang seperti dia. Tak akan pernah sama.

"Nah, _Young Master_! Anda sudah membuat saya menunggu lama. Ini sudah waktunya," aku merogoh kantung _tailcoat_-ku. _Tailcoat_ darinya. Kukeluarkan sebentuk cincin bermata biru. Cincin keluarga Phantomhive. Dengan hati-hati kumasukkan cincin itu melewati ibu jarinya. Tempat dimana cincin itu seharusnya bertengger. "Tak ada yang pantas memakai ini selain Anda, _Young Master_. Dan Anda tampak lebih sempurna dengan cincin ini."

Kuletakkan lagi tangannya ditempat semula. Dan aku pun duduk menunggu dengan penuh senyum. Terus memaku mata kearahnya. Aku ingin melihat pergerakan pertamanya. Dirinya yang terlahir kembali.

"Ng…," alis serupa semut yang beriring itu bergerak pelan. Tak lama bulu mata boneka pualam bernyawa yang lentik itu bergerak membuka. Memperlihatkan _blue diamond_ yang memantulkan langit.

"Hah?" serunya sambil bangkit duduk. Melontarkan kelopak biru disekeliling tubuhnya dengan satu sentakan kuat. "Dimana ini?"

Aku tak dapat beralih seinci pun dari sosoknya yang indah. Kulit pualamnya yang berpantul terang membuatnya terlihat seperti…malaikat. Dan dia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Memaku mata padaku. Apa? Apa yang akan diucapkannya?

"Kau…siapa? Kenapa aku ada ditempat aneh begini? Dan…siapa aku?"

Aku terhenyak. Tak dapat kusembunyikan fakta bahwa hatiku tengah ditusuk-tusuk seribu sembilu. Tapi tak mengapa. Karena kusadari yang kuinginkan hanyalah ada disisinya sampai akhir.

Aku berlutut dan melipat tangan kananku di depan dada. Membungkuk hormat pada sosok yang telah berhasil merantai iblis. Merantaiku bahkan tanpa embel-embel kontrak.

"Saya Sebastian Michaelis. Saya adalah butler Anda yang paling setia."

"Butler? Lalu…aku?"

Kuangkat wajahku. Setelah itu aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju dirinya. Ah, mata biru itu tak berubah. Tetap menatap tajam dengan waspada. Setelah dekat, aku berlutut lagi tepat di depan sosoknya. Kugapai tangannya, menyentuh _diamond ring_-nya dan dengan senyum terbaikku…

"Anda adalah Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Jika Anda tak bisa mengingatnya sekarang juga, tak mengapa. Saya akan ada disisi Anda hingga Anda mengingat segalanya. Sedikit demi sedikit pun tak apa. Kita akan mengumpulkan kenangan kita kembali bersama-sama. Apakah Anda keberatan?"

"Jadi…kau butlerku? Apa seorang butler harus menyentuh tanganku berlama-lama seperti ini?" ujarnya sinis. Aku melepaskan tangannya dan membungkuk kembali.

"Maaf, _Young Master_!"

Dia bangkit berdiri. Melontarkan beberapa kelopak biru itu kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu…apa kau bisa membawaku pulang?" aku terkejut saat tangannya dengan luwes terulur padaku. Meminta untuk digenggam. Dan aku tak akan melewatkannya. Aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang membuatku kehilangan dia lagi.

"_Yes, My Lord_."

Kulingkupi tangannya yang lembut itu dengan tangan besar milikku. Hari ini, sekali lagi, kami telah membuat ikatan. Ikatan yang baru. Bukan lagi ikatan kontrak antara iblis dengan manusia, tapi antara sesama manusia. Bukan ikatan dengan pertukaran nyawa melainkan cinta. Hanya itu. Aku ingin berada disisi _Young Master_ dengan perasaan bebas tanpa terbebani apapun. Dan aku tahu bahwa masa itu akan dimulai detik ini juga.

"Selamat datang kembali, _Young Master_!"

"Ya. Tapi…apa tak apa jika kau…mengabdi pada majikan yang bahkan tak tahu siapa dirinya?"

Aku menjawab pertanyaannya dengan senyum. Ah, Anda memang hanya anak-anak, _Young Master_. Terkadang Anda naif. Tapi…aku tak membenci dirimu yang seperti itu. Aku memujamu apapun kau. Jadi aku hanya bisa menjawab…

.

"_**Apapun yang terjadi  
Ku kan slalu ada untukmu  
Janganlah kau bersedih  
Cause everythings gonna be ok"**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note**

Walaupun telat nyadarnya, saya hanya mau klarifikasi kalau saya suka Bondan Prakoso & Fade 2 Black!

Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu saya mendengarkan album mereka yang pertama karena kebetulan diputar oleh supir busway disuatu pagi yang menyegarkan dan saya harus bilang…

I LOVE THEM!

Lirik di lagu mereka lebih banyak berisi motivasi, kehidupan sehari-hari, dan nggak lebay. I like it! Makanya saya bilang saya cukup telat untuk mendengar album mereka secara keseluruhan yang ternyata sangat…sangat…sangat…KEREN! *Terima kasih supir busway*

Dan lagu mereka yang 'Ya sudahlah' ini juga mewakili problem hidup saya dan mungkin beberapa diantara kalian, bahkan seorang Sebastian! *ngarang!*

Saya merasa lirik lagu ini cukup mewakili perasaan Sebastian dari sudut pandang saya di fic ini dan mudah-mudahan kalian setuju. Apalagi di lirik "Saat kau berharap keramahan cinta tak datang padamu", a~h…saya merasa bahwa itu Ciel banget! Bukankah kasih sayang dari Sebastian pun hanya kepalsuan semu belaka? *dilempar ke jurang sama Sebastian*

Well, saya mungkin tak pandai cuap-cuap dan kalian mungkin merasa bualan saya kali ini pun membosankan. Jadi saya sudahi saja catatan nggak penting ini (yang sebenernya mah kebanyakan curcolnya author).

Oh, iya! Dan kalau Anda sekalian merasa tak nyaman dengan cerita yang membingungkan bagi yang belum nonton animenya, saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya tidak bercerita secara mendetail karena ini hanya ulasan sekilas tentang perasaan Sebastian dari setiap kejadian. Intinya, saya bercerita tentang PERASAAN Sebastian, bukan KEJADIAN apa yang menimpa mereka. Mudah-mudahan keegoisan saya ini tidak menghalangi Anda sekalian untuk menikmati fic ini ^-^

Saya harap para pembaca menyukai fic ini dan bersedia me-REVIEW-nya. Kalaupun hanya membaca dan Anda sekalian memutuskan untuk menjadi Silent Reader, saya tetap menunggu REVIEW-nya *lho? Kok maksa?"

Ah, sudahlah! Jangan diambil hati. Author yang satu ini memang rada-rada. Tukang bercanda.

Untuk kesediaannya membaca fic ini saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!


End file.
